


people will say we're in love

by ignisgayentia



Series: promnis week 2k19 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake Dating, Fake Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Ignis, M/M, Mutual Pining, Practice Kissing, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're both so stupidly oblivious it's hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Prompto's asshole ex-boyfriend is in town. In a moment of weakness, Prompto makes up a fake boyfriend and accidentally lands a double date. Ignis, in his own moment of weakness, lets his jealousy get the best of him and offers to be Prompto's boyfriend for a day.[Promnis Week Day 6: Prompto’s ex is in town and Ignis is jealous]





	people will say we're in love

**Author's Note:**

> i... have no idea why this fic is so long. i did not mean to make this so long? please, kick me in the shins. i turned this into a fake relationship au, hopefully that doesn't stray too far from the prompt. shoutout to my lovely boyfriend who encouraged this seed to grow in my head. day 6 down, enjoy!

 

If Ignis wasn’t prepared to have a flurry of blonde energy in the form of Prompto Argentum burst through Noct’s flat that evening, he didn’t show it. The slightest quirk of an eyebrow once Prompto noisily made his way past the kitchen and collapsing onto Noctis’s couch was all Ignis conveyed as far as surprise.

What Ignis wasn’t prepared for was how fast his heart beat whenever Prompto was in vicinity.

Ignis watches him from the kitchen, slicing some vegetables, as Prompto appears incredibly nervous about something. His usual nervous energy seems to have doubled, causing him to fidget with his bracelets and flush every time Noct says something to him.

“Is something the matter, Prompto?” Ignis calls, once he realizes that Noct is oblivious to it.

Bless Prompto’s heart, he looks as if he’d been waiting for someone to ask him that since he arrived there.

“I reaaaally am an idiot,” Prompto whines. “I might have done something really bad.”

Worry floods through Ignis. He should perhaps stop taking Prompto at his word, since he seems to be a bit liberal with the dramatics, but if he’s honest, there isn’t anything that would stop him from worrying about Prompto.

Ignis remembers the first time he ever met Prompto a few years ago, shyly hiding behind Noct when Ignis said hello to him. He’d blossomed since then, even  _ initiating  _ conversations with Ignis, much to his delight. With those bright eyes and soft freckles, Prompto seems to be a constant on Ignis’s mind, wondering just what he could do to capture the blonde’s attention for longer than a few minutes.

“Did you steal someone’s chocobos?” Noct laughs from the couch.

“I wish,” Prompto laments. “I might have run into my ex-boyfriend from high school, and--”

“Wait, your  _ ex  _ ex? That jackass who you were completely gone on and cheated on you?” Noct practically growls.

“Yeah. That one.” The sadness in Prompto’s voice is tangible, and it hits Ignis in the chest.

The fact that someone who had the luck to capture Prompto’s attention, and take care of Prompto’s heart, only to crush it in their hands really bothers Ignis. In fact, it bothers him so much that someone could waste such an opportunity, Ignis has to set down the knife he’s using before he tosses it into a wall.

“Surely, he didn’t say a word to you?” Ignis asks, voice low.

Prompto’s eyes lock with Ignis’s, slightly wide-eyed, blush chaotically blooming across Prompto’s cheeks. Ignis can’t look away; he looks so vulnerable and beautiful, all Ignis wants to do is collect him in his arms and show him how well he could take care of Prompto.

“H-he did,” Prompto admits. “He ended up wanting to catch up and I may or may not have told him I was seeing someone and he wants to  _ meet  _ them. Oh, Gods. Why do I still wanna impress him after all these years?”

Ignis is incredibly grateful that he set the knife down a long time ago. The fact that Prompto feels obligated to impress  _ anyone  _ hurts enough, but the thought of Prompto wasting his time on someone such as  _ that  _ has Ignis practically seeing red.

“Would you like me to have a word with him?” Ignis asks, voice disturbingly calm in the thinly veiled threat.

Prompto’s face blooms into a beautiful smile, shy and sheepish. It warms Ignis’s heart that he’s still so kind after what’s happened to him.

“As freaking  _ amazing  _ as that sounds…” Prompto trails off with a sigh. “I might hate the dude, but I don’t wanna be responsible for his murder.”

Ignis feels a gentle smirk tug at his own lips. He’s a little proud that he managed to convey his disapproval of Prompto’s ex in so little of words.

“I would only commit murder if you approved beforehand, of course,” Ignis promises.

Prompto’s eyes are on him, looking at him like he’s a piece of artwork at a museum that he doesn’t quite understand, and Ignis smiles at him. He watches Prompto let out a breath, as if he’s trying to maintain composure.

It’s the bloody cutest thing in the world.

“I mean, if he wants to see you with a boyfriend, the Prince of Lucis is always available,” Noct snorts. “I’m down to break some hearts.”

A gentle tug of jealousy washes through Ignis. He wishes he were closer to Prompto so that  _ he  _ may offer such things to Prompto; that it would appear natural, as Noct’s suggestion had. Ignis watches as the radiant blush deepens on Prompto’s face, and Ignis hopes he doesn’t appear as bothered as he feels. Ignis returns to chopping vegetables, hoping it’s a decent enough distraction to tune the both of them out.

Ignis looks up briefly, and instead finds Prompto’s eyes on  _ Ignis;  _ of course, it’s not as if Ignis can look away once he’s earned Prompto’s attention. Prompto blinks almost expectantly before laughing nervously, turning back to Noct.

“I definitely don’t want paparazzi thinkin’ you settled for me, dude. Your dad would probably throw me off a balcony,” Prompto points out.

The relief that floods through Ignis is utterly embarrassing at this rate. Ignis has no idea how he lost such control over his emotions, but he knows it started around the same time as when he met Prompto.

The blonde was absurdly bad for Ignis’s blood pressure.

“If you need a partner, perhaps I can be of assistance?” Ignis finds himself suggesting. “I can certainly vouch for you, Prompto.”

Prompto looks up at Ignis in a flushed look of bewilderment, before he ducks his head, looking down at the floor.

“Oh, um… I mean… I can just… we can… would anyone even believe that you’d wanna date me?” Prompto laughs nervously.

If only Ignis wasn’t so much of a coward; he’d tell Prompto that all he thinks about these days is taking him on a date and showing him everything he possibly can.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Noct asks. “Specs loves you.”

_ If only you knew,  _ Ignis thinks.

“What I do believe is that you deserve far better than anyone who would take advantage of your heart in such a manner,” Ignis says softly. “I would be happy to take care of you.”

The expression on Prompto’s face resembles that of a lost puppy, and it takes everything in Ignis’s strength not to run over to him and gather him in his arms.

“I… oh, Gods, that’s… you really don’t mind, Iggy? I mean, you should definitely just haul my ass out Noct’s window for being such an idiot--”

“It would be my pleasure,” Ignis promises.

Prompto’s flush reddens. “Oh… okay. Well, we’re hanging out tomorrow night, so… I guess we’re boyfriends now, huh?”

The nervousness in Prompto’s tone makes Ignis smile gently. Ignis supposes he should be grateful to Prompto’s obliviousness, but he wishes more than anything he could comfort Prompto’s nerves without being  _ inappropriate. _

“What a lucky man I am,” Ignis teases.

Prompto practically chokes on the drink he takes out of Noct’s glass. “Oh. Same, babe! I gotcha!” he gushes, giving Ignis finger guns.

_ Astrals above, he thinks I’m joking,  _ Ignis thinks.

“You guys are dorks,” Noct decides before turning on his game console and shoving a controller onto Prompto’s lap.

Noctis decidedly ruins Prompto’s video game reputation forever with how many times he loses. Ignis can’t even feel badly, as the reason Prompto loses so frequently is due to how many times Prompto’s gaze finds Ignis’s instead of the television set. Ignis smiles at him every time Prompto manages to glance at him shyly.

It doesn’t take long for Prompto to start smiling back, nearly knocking Ignis breathless every time.

Prompto’s gaze continues to linger as soon as Ignis gets them all fed. Prompto thanked him with a gentle, “thanks, babe!” that caught Ignis so off-guard he found himself flushing before he could get a hold of himself.

Apparently, they both need time to adjust to this.

“When you’re ready, Prompto, I thought perhaps I could take you home and we could get our stories straight in regards to our dating history?” Ignis muses.

If Prompto’s blush gets any deeper, Ignis is certain it would resemble the tomato sauce he’s just put onto Prompto’s plate.

“Oh. Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good,” Prompto agrees. “He  _ is  _ pretty nosy. We should prepare for that.”

Ignoring the flutter of jealousy that rushes through Ignis, he nods. “Also, perhaps we should practice the physical aspect of things as well.”

Ignis watches the deep breath that Prompto exhales, wondering if it’s out of nervousness, or the fact that he doesn’t want to kiss Ignis at all.

Astrals, does Ignis hope it is the former instead of the latter.

“Yep. We should definitely do that, too,” Prompto manages, his voice almost an entire octave higher.

“Slow down, Specs, I think he’s gonna pass out,” Noct teases, elbowing Prompto.

“Apologies,” Ignis says with a smile, “I was merely trying to be a decent boyfriend.”

Prompto chomps on his bottom lip, looking as though he were wondering if it were physically possible to scrape blush off of his cheeks with his fingers. “You’re the best boyfriend, Iggy, no sweat!”

Ignis feels his own cheeks heat up. “I try, darling.”

Noct looks between Prompto and Ignis for several moments with a tiny smirk. “Yeah, you two definitely gotta get better at this than just blushing at each other or this is never gonna work.”

Ignis levels a sharp look at Noctis. “I put all manner of vegetables into your spaghetti sauce, Noctis, including carrots.”

Prompto laughs at the utter betrayal on Noct’s face; the sound is melodical, utterly adorable, and possibly the sweetest sound Ignis has ever heard.

Regardless, Ignis can sense the nervous energy increasing more and more from Prompto as they finish eating. Prompto still keeps peeking at Ignis out of the corner of his eye when he supposes Prompto doesn’t know he’s looking. Little does Prompto know, Ignis always tries to spend a majority of his time looking at Prompto as much as possible.

“Well, Prompto, shall we head out?” Ignis suggests, truly giving Prompto the option. The last thing Ignis wants is for Prompto to be pressured.

Prompto smiles nervously, the sweetest thing Ignis has ever seen. “Yeah, I’m ready, Iggy.”

Ignis waits patiently as Prompto says his goodbyes to Noct -- which mainly involve several fake punches and half of a tickle fight. Ignis smiles at how much Prompto laughs adorably around Noct. Prompto, in Ignis’s opinion, deserves to be happy always.

The car ride is fairly silent, which surprises Ignis; other nights when he has driven Prompto home, Prompto is all talk -- questions he asks Ignis, taking photographs, trying a sip of Ignis’s Ebony (which delighted Ignis to no end). 

This time, Prompto fidgets silently; tracing the bracelets on his arm, tapping his fingers on his phone screen, bouncing his leg. Ignis observes him quietly for a moment, waiting for Prompto to speak.

“Are you quite alright, Prompto?” Ignis asks gently.

Prompto startles slightly. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, another nervous tick of Prompto’s that Ignis has observed. “Yeah, I’m just... I’m scared I’m forcing you to do this.”

Ignis chuckles fondly. “Might I remind you that I suggested it first?”

Prompto laughs nervously at this. “Yeah, sorry, Igs. We just… don’t hang out a lot together, and I don’t want to ruin any friendship we have just ‘cause I wanna get back at my ex, y’know?”

Ignis pulls up to Prompto’s apartment, cutting the engine so he can turn slightly to face Prompto. He doesn’t want Prompto to feel this torn up about it. He knows it’d be quite inappropriate to tell Prompto that the honor of being Prompto’s boyfriend, even for a night, would be one of the highlights of his life.

“Are you certain you wish to do this? If it’s me that you’re uncomfortable with--”

“No! No, no, it’s not you, Iggy, I swearsies! I just don’t wanna make  _ you  _ uncomfortable,” Prompto murmurs. “I know I’m not exactly boyfriend material. My ex definitely made sure of that.” He laughs bitterly.

The longing that Ignis feels at that moment; he wishes he could simply lean in and kiss him. He wishes he could lean in and tell Prompto how he’s the only one he ever thinks about.

Instead, Ignis reaches over, taking Prompto’s hand in his own. Ignis brings Prompto’s hand to his lips, and softly places a kiss there, smiling gently.

“Of course you are,  _ darling _ ,” Ignis says softly, “otherwise I would have never agreed to date you, obviously.”

It’s all worth it to see the flush on Prompto’s cheeks. 

“Aww,  _ babe _ ,” Prompto teases, playing along. “Just how did I get so lucky?”

“I find myself thinking quite the same every day,” Ignis responds with a smile.

Prompto giggles. “Okay, that wasn’t bad. We’re doin’ great, Igster! You wanna come inside so we can hash this shit out like the amazing boyfriends we are?”

The ease at which he’s able to calm Prompto always sends a flutter of affection through him. Prompto is easily the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid an eye on.

“I would be honored.”

This is the first time he’s been actually  _ inside  _ of Prompto’s small apartment, but he can tell by the way Prompto kicks some clutter to the side, and tries to hide certain parts of it, that he is self-conscious.

“I’ve never been in your home, Prompto. It’s rather charming,” Ignis murmurs, hoping that will put Prompto at ease.

“Oh, Gods. You don’t gotta lie, Igs, but thanks,” he laughs.

“I would never lie to you,” he promises, with a bit more emotion than the conversation warrants.

Prompto smiles as he looks up at Ignis, biting his lip. “Maybe you’re just biased ‘cause you’re my boyfriend. Ha.”

Ignis smirks. “Entirely possible.”

Prompto laughs nervously. “So, uh… how long have we been fake dating?”

“Six months sounds reasonable, don’t you think?”

Prompto shrugs. “That works. Uhh… how did we meet?”

“I suppose that can remain the same as how we actually met; through a mutual acquaintance.”

Prompto grins. “Yeah, just maybe fail to mention that it’s Prince Noctis.”

“That would be wise,” Ignis says with a smile.

“How’d we… fall in love?” Prompto asks, suddenly nervous again as he avoids Ignis’s gaze and fidgets with his bracelets instead.

Ignis surely can’t be honest here, can he? Prompto would be able to see through him rather fast, and he would head for the hills. Ignis loses himself in thought, attempting to ignore the way his heart flutters.

“I suppose I first realized how strong my feelings were when I became rather jealous of anyone who was lucky enough to capture your attention before I,” Ignis suggests softly. “Especially ones who did not deserve you, not even in the slightest.”

Prompto looks up at Ignis, wide-eyed, a bright red blush on his cheeks. He opens his mouth to speak, several times, but he doesn’t seem as if he can find the words.

“Man, Iggy,” Prompto finally whispers, “you sure you haven’t done this before? That sounded really convincing, dude, even I almost bought it.”

Ignis suddenly wonders how truly oblivious Prompto can be -- it’s quite a wonder. Then again, Ignis is rather relieved he doesn’t have to lose Prompto as a friend if he thinks that Ignis is utterly in love with him.

“Well, I certainly can’t have your ex thinking that I’m an unworthy advocate for your affections,” Ignis manages, hoping he doesn’t sound as weak as he thinks it does. “And how, may I ask, did you fall in love with me?”

Ignis is nothing if not incorrigible.

“Oh, um… well, I…” Prompto starts, biting his lip in concentration. “Maybe I’ve always been in love with you, since we first met?”

The words sound so natural coming from Prompto’s mouth, Ignis almost makes the grave mistake of believing him. Perhaps Prompto was right; perhaps this  _ is  _ a bad idea.

“I think that will do quite nicely,” Ignis remarks, proud of himself for being able to maintain a fairly even tone, watching Prompto as if his life depended on it.

Prompto connects their eyes, then. They’re silent, and the air between them is rather charged. Prompto’s breath is quite rapid, chest rising and falling far quicker than normal. Ignis’s fingers twitch at his side, aching to reach forward to cradle Prompto’s face, to kiss him the way he deserves to be kissed. Instead, they simply gaze at each other, both of their expressions slightly pink.

Prompto seems to snap himself back to the planet before Ignis manages to, and Ignis blinks, attempting to follow suit. Prompto lets out a soft gasp, frantically pulling his phone out of his pocket. Ignis watches him with a raised eyebrow, suddenly confused.

“Shit, I forgot! The ex knows how much I love taking selfies with my boos! We gotta take selfies like,  _ now _ , Igs. Shit. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that. I really hope he hasn’t stalked my Lucisgram already,” Prompto whines.

How adorable.

Ignis chuckles. “For a moment, I actually thought something was the matter.”

Prompto levels a look of faux offense toward Ignis. “This is a matter of life and death, Iggy.”

Ignis laughs harder this time. “My apologies,  _ darling.” _

Prompto snorts, running up to Ignis with his front camera on his phone turned on. “C’mon, man, don’t make me blush right when we’re about to take selfies.”

“And why not? It would simply make our adorable couple photos even more convincing,” he teases.

Prompto considers this for a moment. “Yeah, guess that’s true. Alright, Iggy, sorry we’re gonna have to be kinda close for this.”

If only Prompto knew how completely fine with him that truly was. Ignis slides an arm around Prompto’s waist. Ignis feels Prompto stiffen slightly at the gesture, before he relaxes into Ignis, leaning in. Ignis bites back a wistful sigh at how lovely it feels to hold Prompto in his arms.

“We’ll be getting rather close regardless, might I remind you,” Ignis murmurs. “I truly don’t mind.”

Prompto holds the camera up, grinning widely for the camera, pressing his cheek to Ignis’s own. Ignis can’t help but smile along; Prompto’s smile is rather infectious like that. They take a few more like that, with several varying poses and expressions. Prompto starts to giggle, truly enjoying this -- Ignis supposes Prompto’s  _ laugh  _ is contagious as well, as he finds himself laughing along with him.

Prompto bites his lip. “Maybe a cheek kiss? I always kissed him in selfies… ‘cause I’m a cheeseball like that.” He’s nervous again, Ignis notices; it’s absolutely adorable.

Ignoring further bouts of jealousy, Ignis responds quicker than he expected himself to. “Absolutely.”

Prompto laughs nervously. He leans in, gingerly pressing his lips softly against Ignis’s cheek. Ignis desperately tries to ignore the way his heart flutters at the softness of Prompto’s lips on his cheekbone, but fails. He attempts to smile for the selfie, but internally, he’s practically combusting.

“Aw, that was cute! We’re even blushing, it looks so real!” Prompto says excitedly. 

Ignis smiles at how sweet Prompto’s excitement is. “Perhaps there should be one where I’m kissing yours, as well?” Ignis suggests.

Prompto grins. “You’re the best, Iggy. Let’s do it.”

Ignis ever so gently turns his head to let his lips brush against Prompto’s cheek. His skin is so warm there, undoubtedly due to the blush that has been steady on his cheeks for the past few minutes, and Ignis can’t help but let his eyes close, savoring the sensation.

“Oh. Em. Gee,” Prompto’s voice sounds in his ears, causing Ignis’s eyes to snap open. “This one is  _ too  _ cute.”

Ignis looks at the selfie, and by all intents and purposes, it looks like they’re a genuine couple, enjoying the other’s cheek kisses far too much. It’s all genuine for Ignis, however, and he feels a bit badly about that -- but only slightly.

“It looks wonderful, Prompto,” he agrees. “Would you like to take one with a real kiss?”

Ignis has no idea why his mouth formed those words without his own consent, and he’s quite certain he should claw his own face off at this point.

Prompto, on the other hand, has a flush so prominent it’s cascaded to his shoulders, now, and he looks at Ignis with a gently hopeful expression.

“That’d be… yeah, we should, shouldn’t we? I mean, and we can… get used to it, maybe?” Prompto asks nervously.

“It is truly up to you, Prompto. Please, do not make yourself uncomfortable for his sake,” Ignis urges, truly worried that he’s crossed a line.

Prompto’s brow furrows adorably, like he’s frustrated. “No, I’m not uncomfy, Iggy, I promise. I’m just… a ‘lil nervous, I haven’t kissed anyone in a while, and I’m… heh. Would you, um…”

Ignis smiles, gathering the jist of what Prompto is saying. “Would you like me to kiss you?”

Prompto lets out a cartoonishly amusing sigh of relief. “Yeah. Yeah, man. Please.”

Ignis nods, letting out a deep exhale of his own. “Are you ready, then?”

“Plant one on me, babe!” Prompto laughs.

If only Ignis could hide his own nervous energy as well as Prompto can. Ignis reaches forward to cradle Prompto’s cheek, watching his cheeks redden under his thumb as if it was where it belonged. He gently coaxes Prompto’s chin up, and he watches Prompto’s lips part ever so slightly, and it’s in that moment where Ignis wishes this were real more than anything in the world. Prompto looks absolutely beautiful like this, long eyelashes brushing against freckled cheeks, looking up at Ignis with all the trust in the world.

Bloody hell, it feels so real.

Ignis leans in, then, letting his lips touch Prompto’s so softly, hesitantly. Prompto catches Ignis’s lips with his own as both of their eyes close. Ignis briefly registers the shutter noise of the camera on Prompto’s phone, but Ignis continues to cradle Prompto’s cheek, moving his lips gently against Prompto’s soft, pliant mouth. Ignis can’t even hear the sound of the camera shutter any longer, as his blood rushes through his ears, drowning out the sound.

Ignis pulls away, realizing he’s gotten a bit carried away. As soon as his eyes open, he watches Prompto blink several times, as if utterly dazed. Ignis can certainly relate.

“Did the photographs come out alright?” Ignis asks weakly, trying to maintain composure.

Prompto jumps, as if realizing his own existence, and frantically starts scrolling through the photos. 

“Blurry, blurry, heh, guess my hands were shakin’ a little... oh, wait, here’s a good one!” Prompto gushes, and turns the phone to Ignis.

Much to Ignis’s horror -- and Prompto’s delight -- there’s no mistaking how utterly in love Ignis looks, kissing Prompto softly as if it were a New Year’s kiss and they’d been dating for years. Then again, looking at Prompto’s expression, he almost looks similarly. 

Perhaps kissing brings out decent acting after all.

“That certainly looks convincing,” Ignis says after a moment, a little self-conscious.

“Right! We look totally into it. That one’s  _ definitely  _ goin’ on Lucisgram.”

Ignis chuckles, relieved his heart has returned to a somewhat normal pace. “Happy to be of service.”

Prompto looks up. “You  _ sure  _ you don’t mind this, Iggy? I mean it is your face I’m smooching all over in this pic.”

Ignis smiles. “I don’t mind at all. It’s quite a darling photo.”

If Ignis could shut his mouth anytime soon, it would be wonderful. Prompto, however, just blushes some more, grinning.

“We’re the cutest couple in  _ all  _ of Eos, babe!” Prompto teases.

_ If only.  _ “We most certainly are.” 

Prompto bites his lip, expression sobering. “Seriously, Iggy, thanks for this. You’ve no idea how much you saved my ass.”

Ignis smiles at Prompto. “Should you ever need a boyfriend for any other reason, you may call upon me always.”

He grins. “Hell yeah. Fake boyfriends for life.”

Ignis laughs. “Hmm, I suppose that would mean we would have to actually date one another after that long, would we not?”

Prompto’s eyes nearly pop out of his skull. “Oh. Um. Well. I guess, I mean… Yeah. Wait, what?” 

Ignis continues to laugh, reaching out to place a soothing hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “I’m merely teasing you, Prompto.”

Prompto lets out the breath he was holding. “Oh. Right. Ha. Good one, man!”

Ignis removes his hand after giving Prompto’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Now, before I overstay my welcome, I suppose it is high time I turn in for the night. Shall I arrive early tomorrow so we may practice being affectionate with one another?”

As per usual, Prompto blushes -- the poor man is such an easy blusher, Ignis almost feels sorry for him, but he can’t help but admit how utterly adorable the sight is.

“Aw, you could never overstay your welcome, man! But yeah, practice sounds perf. Maybe I can get my hands to stop shakin’ when ya kiss me.” He laughs nervously.

The thought of Prompto trembling simply because Ignis has kissed him nearly sends his heart into an arrhythmia, but he manages a soft smile for Prompto’s sake.

“Fear not, if we cannot conquer such a feat, I can always hold your hands,” Ignis suggests.

“Seriously? Do you just ooze charm or is Noct paying you to do this?” Prompto jokes, shaking his head. “But yeah. Guess that would work too, huh?”

“I assure you, I have not received any financial compensation for this,” Ignis promises. “My reward, however, would be the honor of spending more time with you.”

Prompto starts pouting. “Gods, Iggy. You should do this for a living.”

Ignis laughs. “That last bit was genuine, I’m afraid. It’s high time we spent more time together, is it not?”

Prompto ducks his head, biting his lip on a smile before he looks back up at Ignis. “Yeah. This is actually kinda fun.”

“I quite agree.”

Prompto remembers his own existence again. Ignis notices he does that quite a lot; Prompto seems so vacant and lost in thought until someone brings him back to reality with a soft jump. It always charms Ignis so.

“Anyway, shit, man, didn’t mean to go off like that. I’ll let you head back out. Drive safely for me  _ babe,”  _ Prompto says with a wink, followed by more finger guns.

Ignis should not have been entirely entranced by the gesture as he is. “Anything for you,  _ darling _ .”

As soon as Ignis arrives at his flat, he selects his nicest white dress shirt, black suspenders, and black bowtie for his  _ fake  _ date with Prompto. If he’s going to have to impress some awful former beau of Prompto’s, he wants to appear as stylish as he possibly can.

As he settles into bed, his phone vibrates. He sees a text from Prompto, along with the selfie they took of each other kissing. Ignis shamefully saves it to his phone without a moment’s hesitation -- just in case, of course. 

**Prompto (9:24 PM):** _ thinking bout u babe~~ :’D _

Of course, Ignis cannot help but reply.

**[SENT] Ignis (9:27 PM):** _ and I you, my love. ;)  _

Ignis isn’t even lying, at that point. This might be way more than he bargained for.

 

Ignis wakes up to his phone ringing just before his alarm goes off. 

“Noctis? Why are you up at this hour?” Ignis wonders as he answers the phone.

“I gotta go to work at that dumb smoothie joint,” Noct groans. “You mind dropping me off on your way to Prom’s? I’m way too tired to be behind a wheel, man. I’ll crash, and they’ll have to find another prince to run the place.”

Ignis chuckles. “Not at all.”

Ignis perhaps takes far longer during his routine than normal, styling his hair so thoroughly that not even a tornado could put a hair out of place. He straightens his bowtie after securing his silver gloves, and glances at himself in the mirror. Not entirely awful, at least; if only he could get the nervous look out of his eyes. 

As Noct gets into the car, he gives Ignis a once over at least three times.

“Wow. You’re really takin’ this seriously,” Noct teases.

Ignis desperately tries to ignore the heat that makes its way to his cheeks. “I’m not certain what you’re referring to.”

“You’re dressed even better than usual,” he points out, as if this were obvious. “And I saw that pic of you and Prom on Lucisgram.”

So much for the blush leaving anytime soon. “Did you? Prompto is a very convincing actor.”

Noct snorts. “You aren’t.”

Ignis tightens his grip on the steering wheel. “Did I appear unwilling?”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

Ignis does know that.

“I’m simply doing Prompto a favor.”

“Yeah, and you should tell him, Specs.”

“Tell him what, exactly?”

“C’mon, man. I’ve never seen you look at anyone the way you look at him. And I would know, I’ve been around you since, like, forever.”

Ignis bites his lip. “I very much would like to avoid making him any more uncomfortable than he already is.”

Noct sighs. “You’re  _ purposely  _ playing dumb.”

“I’ve no idea what you’re referring to.” Ignis can’t help but smile.

Noct rolls his eyes, and elbows Ignis just as he pulls in front of Noct’s work. “You deserve to take it easy for a bit and be happy, Specs. Prompto’s a good dude. I love the guy.”

“I would very much like it to be his decision,” Ignis decides, giving Noct a fond look, “seeing as I have already made mine.”

Noct laughs. “Guess I didn’t expect you to be normal about this. I’ll see ya later, Specs.”

“Farewell, Noct. Have a pleasantly  _ smooth  _ day.”

Noct grimaces. “Wow. That one was  _ weak. _ ”

Ignis smiles as he watches Noct head into work, shamefully placing his ridiculously colored work hat on top of his head. 

 

When Ignis arrives at Prompto’s, his nervousness radiates from his head to his toes. He cuts the engine, taking several deep breaths.

They’re both consenting adults, what’s the worst that could possibly happen?

Smoothing his shirt with his hands as soon as he steps out of the car, he heads to the door, knocking several times. He waits, stewing in his own agony, practically attacking his bottom lip with his teeth.

Prompto opens the door with a grin. “Hey,  _ babe!  _ Holy--” Prompto’s eyes travel up and down Ignis’s body for a moment. “Wow. You look… wow.”

Ignis is already blushing, judging by how warm his face feels. Marvelous; he’s making an utter fool of himself right out of the starting gate. 

“Did I overdress?” Ignis asks worriedly.

“No, holy shit. You look amazing,” Prompto says, recovering. 

Prompto is wearing a dark red tank covered by a black cardigan, a look that only he can pull off, really, and Ignis almost wishes he could take a photograph of him.

“You look quite dashing as well,” Ignis tells him.

Prompto snorts. “Shit, this?” He gestures to his outfit. “Maybe I should change…”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Ignis insists. “You look wonderful.”

Prompto’s blush is a soft pink, and Ignis wants to kiss it desperately.

“Aw, thanks, Iggy. I mean… baby. Shit.” Prompto throws his head back and laughs, and Ignis might be going into a small cardiac arrest at the sight of it, more or less. “C’mon in. Guess we’ve got some practice to do, huh?”

Ignis steps inside. “I suppose we do.”

Prompto rubs the back of his neck awkwardly again, as if there’s something he’d like to say, but he doesn’t know how. All Ignis can think about is how perfectly kissable his lips are.

“Perhaps we should kiss?” Ignis supplies, hoping he isn’t crossing any boundaries.

Prompto laughs nervously. “That’d be best, probably, yeah. I was thinkin’ maybe we’d kiss whenever I know he’s looking when we first meet up, then just play it by ear after that?”

“So, that first kiss would have to make a rather good first impression, I presume.”

Prompto flushes. “Y-yeah. It’d have to be a good one.”

“I see,” Ignis begins. “Would you like my help?”

Prompto exhales. “Thanks, Iggy.”

Ignis takes a step forward, closing the distance between them. He reaches out to rest his hand against Prompto’s neck, hoping Prompto can’t hear his heart racing.

There Prompto goes, making that same expression from last night, like he’s waiting so desperately for Ignis to kiss him, and Ignis wishes he could believe it so badly. Prompto’s hand timidly grasps the wrist that Ignis rests on Prompto’s neck just as Ignis seals their lips together.

It’s like walking on a tightrope in a hurricane for Ignis; any wrong move and Prompto would turn heel and run, figure out that Ignis actually  _ wants  _ to kiss Prompto.

The first kiss Ignis delivers Prompto is chaste; soft and sweet -- tender. He captures and recaptures Prompto’s lips with his own, moving their mouths together at a slow, sweet pace.

The second time Ignis brings their lips together, he tilts his head, ever so slightly.

Nothing prepares him for the whimper that escapes Prompto’s lips, especially when it’s against his own mouth. 

The grip Prompto has on Ignis’s wrist tightens just as Ignis slides his hand from Prompto’s neck to the back of his head, his gloved fingers tangling in the base of Prompto’s hair..

Prompto’s tongue brushes against Ignis’s lower lip, and it’s Ignis that makes a soft noise this time. As soon as Prompto’s tongue finds its way into Ignis’s mouth, Ignis’s free arm slides ever so slowly around Prompto’s waist, securing Prompto to him. Prompto’s other hand splays against Ignis’s chest, as if Prompto needs to ground himself to  _ Ignis.  _

Ignis’s tongue gently laps against Prompto’s, and Prompto lets out a soft gasp. Ignis can’t remember the last time he took a breath, and then it all comes crashing down that  _ he isn’t supposed to let it get this far.  _

Ignis tilts his head back, separating their lips as he blinks his eyes open in gentle horror.

“Oh, dear, apologies, I--” Ignis stops himself, taking a breath. “I’m afraid I got rather carried away.”

They’re still tangled up in each other, and when Prompto opens his eyes, his pupils are  _ blown.  _ Ignis suddenly regrets cutting the kiss short. Flush colors Prompto’s cheeks, and Ignis isn’t certain if he’s breathless from the kiss or if he’s hyperventilating just a tad.

“I’m sorry, it was my fault, I didn’t mean to--”

“Prompto,” Ignis says softly, trying a new approach. “I didn’t intend to make you uncomfortable. Are you uncomfortable?”

“No!” Prompto yells out so quickly Ignis wonders if he had even heard Ignis’s question.

Ignis exhales in relief, straightening out the palm that was curled around the back of Prompto’s head.

“Would you tell me if you became uncomfortable?” 

“O-of course, Iggy,” Prompto breathes. “Did I… I should’ve warned you about… before I--”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Prompto,” Ignis says softly. “We need to avoid this confusion in public, so perhaps… if you think it’s too much, perhaps tap whatever part of me you are touching three times if you need me to stop?”

Prompto smiles nervously. “Yeah. Yeah, that’ll work, but… I wasn’t uncomfy, Igs. You don’t make me uncomfy. Kissing is nice, and uh… you’re really good at it, dude.”

Ignis feels his face heat up. “I could certainly say the same thing to you.”

Prompto’s blush rivals Ignis’s and surpasses it entirely. “Nahh, I mean, not like I have a lotta practice.” He snorts.

“Surely, you kissed… your ex…?” Ignis asks awkwardly, not prepared for how utterly jealous he sounds.

“Well, yeah, but that was more like… messy makeouts, ya know?” Prompto laughs.

Ignis has no idea how he could become  _ more  _ jealous, but here he is, wanting to kiss Prompto, as if his kisses could erase all of Prompto’s heartbreak.

“Ah,” Ignis murmurs, attempting to remain neutral. “Are those the kinds of kisses you prefer?”

The grip Prompto has on Ignis’s wrist tightens, as they’re still in the same position they were as they kissed, neither of them bothering to step away from each other.

“They’re okay… I… maybe, hmm… maybe we can make him so uncomfy that we don’t even have to do the double date,” Prompto laughs. “Like, maybe you could… uh…”

Ignis finds himself smiling at how shy Prompto is now, even though the blonde just had his tongue in Ignis’s mouth.

“Out with it,  _ darling,”  _ Ignis teases, in an attempt to diffuse the tension in the air that’s so heavy that Ignis could perhaps cut it if he had his daggers on him. “I won’t bite.”

Prompto throws his head back, laughing. “That’s the thing, though. You’re gonna have to.”

Ignis feels his heart possibly stop beating at that point. “Oh?”

Prompto’s nervous laughter continues, much to Ignis’s slightly wary amusement. “Okay, well, my ex used to bite my bottom lip, ya know? That really got me going, so maybe we could...” Prompto suggests.

Well, Ignis’s heart is definitely arrhythmic now. He looks at Prompto, and makes the mistake of glancing at his lips, as well. Prompto  _ absolutely  _ notices that, judging by the redness that deepens on his cheeks.

“Prompto, you’re referring to bedroom kisses, not public displays of affection,” Ignis points out with a laugh. 

“True, I thought maybe it’d scare him off, or he could see how crazy you are about me and try to leave me alone… he was kind of flirting with me, which was weird? Like, he called me  _ babe,  _ even though he told me he had a girlfriend now… and--”

“Is that what you like?” Ignis asks, suddenly so jealous he doesn’t even mind completely eating Prompto’s face off in public. “To be kissed in that way, I mean.”

Oh, how Ignis very much wants to kiss the blush on those cheeks. Prompto ducks his head, and answers with a soft, “yeah.”

“Very well,” Ignis murmurs softly. “I shall do my best.”

Prompto looks very, very nervous -- but his pupils are so dilated that Ignis can hardly see the cornflower irises that usually accompany them.

Ignis can’t resist leaning in to kiss that shy, needy expression of his.

Ignis suddenly feels the bite of Prompto’s nails on his chest as Ignis gently tilts his own head to brush his tongue into Prompto’s mouth. The grip Ignis has on the back of Prompto’s head tightens as he tastes the coffee on the inside of Prompto’s mouth, pulling back only slightly so that Ignis’s teeth can sink into Prompto’s bottom lip as he tugs, pulling it forward.

That soft whimper from Prompto sounds in his ears again, and Ignis can’t resist letting Prompto’s tongue touch his shyly and desperately.

Ignis bites Prompto’s bottom lip again, splaying his other hand against the small of Prompto’s back before his gentle nibbles against Prompto’s lips travel to Prompto’s jawline.

“Is this alright?” Ignis asks rather heatedly as he lets his teeth graze against Prompto’s jawline.

“Y-yeah,” Prompto gasps softly.

Ignis can’t even form rational thought now, because he’s tilting Prompto’s head back so his lips can find Prompto’s ear then, teeth tugging on Prompto’s earlobe before he lets his tongue gently caress the shell of his ear.

“Iggy,” Prompto whispers, leaning into the touch.

“Like this?” Ignis murmurs against Prompto’s ear.

“Uh huh.” Prompto’s voice is breathless now, his hand sliding from Ignis’s chest to wrap around his neck.

Ignis moves his head lower, gently coaxing Prompto’s head back further, until his breath heats up the flesh of Prompto’s neck.

“Do you enjoy neck kisses, Prompto?” Ignis asks, voice low with want.

Prompto answers with a soft groan, tilting his head for Ignis to have better access. Ignis has to bite back a moan at that.

Ignis opens his eyes for a soft moment, noticing that Prompto has freckles all down his neck, and Ignis suddenly wants to kiss them all.

So he does. He presses his lips softly against the flesh of Prompto’s neck, before letting his tongue brush against Prompto’s jugular. 

Prompto still doesn’t indicate he is uncomfortable in any way, shape, or form, even  _ after  _ Ignis has given him a way to. Prompto simply clutches him tighter, and Ignis can feel how quickly Prompto’s pulse races against his mouth. Ignis is almost glad Prompto probably can’t feel his own heart racing.

Ignis lets his teeth graze against Prompto’s neck, and he can feel the goosebumps on Prompto’s neck rise against his lips.

“M-maybe you could--” Prompto begins, voice cracking. “Give me a hickey?”

Astrals above. Ignis perhaps should have checked to see if this was a dream before he partook in this activity. There isn’t any possible way he’s awake at this moment.

“You want him to see?” Ignis guesses, words murmured against Prompto’s neck.

“U-uh huh,” Prompto says shakily.

Ignis can hardly think straight at how  _ vulnerable  _ Prompto sounds, the gentle neediness in not only his voice, but the way he clutches Ignis, giving complete power to Ignis.

Ignis shouldn’t be doing this out of  _ jealousy,  _ but Ignis realizes he’s a far weaker man than he originally thought. Here Prompto is, practically gift-wrapped for him, begging for him to mark him. Ignis  _ wants  _ people to see -- he wants people to see that  _ he  _ did this to Prompto. He has no idea when he got so  _ possessive;  _ perhaps it’s the fact that Prompto  _ asked  _ him to do this, that he wants the same thing.

“Hold still for me?” Ignis requests gently in a heated whisper.

“Mmhm,” Prompto whimpers.

Ignis secures his lips to Prompto’s neck then, tilting Prompto’s head to the side as he starts to gently suck on the flesh of Prompto’s neck. Ignis feels Prompto’s fingers dig into the back of Ignis’s neck. Ignis knows Prompto feels the tight pinch of Ignis raising blood to the surface of Prompto’s skin, as Prompto lets out a soft gasp against him. Ignis sucks on Prompto’s neck even harder, earning a gentle whimper out of Prompto.

“Shit, dude,” Prompto says breathlessly, “you have no idea how good that feels.”

Ignis loses all control then, tightening his grip in Prompto’s hair as he adjusts his lips enough to sink his teeth into Prompto’s neck, sealing the bruise that’s surely to form rather quickly with Prompto’s fair complexion.

Ignis pulls his lips back then, admiring his work against Prompto’s neck. Surely enough, there’s a bright red mark against the gentle indentations where Ignis’s teeth were.

“That should bruise quite nicely,” Ignis murmurs, clearing his throat awkwardly..

Prompto disentangles himself from Ignis, exhaling softly. His hand reaches up to touch the mark on his neck, and laughs nervously.

“Damn. I’m gonna have that for a  _ week, _ ” Prompto says. “Th-thanks.”

Neither of them, apparently, are prepared for how intimate that would be. Ignis knows that kissing requires a bit of intimacy, even the proximity is intimate enough for Ignis, seeing how infatuated he is with Prompto.

Those kisses were a whole entire level of intimacy from which Ignis shall never recover. He has no idea how he can even pretend to remain platonic around Prompto now. Ignis thinks, for a brief moment, about how softly Prompto pleaded for more in his arms and wonders desperately what’s on the other man’s mind, now.

“Happy to be of service,” Ignis manages, hoping his voice is far calmer than he feels. “I do believe we’re a bit more practiced now. Your hands didn’t even tremble.” He laughs despite himself.

Prompto flushes. “Yeah, I… uh… that was definitely one way to practice.”

A flash of fear curls through Ignis, irrational as it may be, he can’t help but feel as if Prompto is uncomfortable now, that their friendship might be tainted by how little self-control Ignis maintained earlier. 

“Er… are you alright, Prompto?” Ignis asks gently.

Prompto ducks his head, fiddling with his bracelets. “I’m okay, Igs. Are you?”

“I’m quite alright,” Ignis lies. “Shall we head out, then? You mentioned we’re to meet them at a bar…?”

Prompto nods, seemingly recovered enough to meet Ignis’s eyes again. “Yeah, yeah. The one a block from where Noct and I work.”

Ignis knows the place well. It isn’t entirely fancy, but it isn’t terrible, either. He doesn’t often frequent bars, and the ones he does go to are for the supervision of Noct with Gladio -- and those are far more upscale.

“Grand,” Ignis murmurs, hoping his voice doesn’t betray his nervousness. 

The car ride is utterly brutal, if Ignis is honest. Prompto is all nervous energy and fidgeting again, even though Ignis had rather hoped they were past all of that. It isn’t as if Ignis is any better, however; he knows he’s white knuckling the steering wheel underneath his gloves.

Ignis desperately hopes any awkwardness they both feel right now can be resolved. Ignis would bake him one-thousand pastries, if he had to; perhaps buy him a new camera for his birthday, or beg Noct to convince Prompto that Ignis isn’t some sort of daemon. 

Ignis sighs, trying to push away the irrational, nervous thoughts as he parks the car in the parking garage adjacent to the bar in question. 

“Prompto?” Ignis asks softly as he cuts the engine. “If something is the matter, please--”

“You’re still okay with this, right?” Prompto whispers gently. “I totally get it if you wanna like, head home and forget the whole thing.”

Ignis wonders where all this doubt came from; perhaps it was the moment that Ignis accosted his friend’s neck, whether permission was granted or not.

“May I ask why I would wish to do such a thing?” Ignis wonders.

“I-I don’t… I feel bad. I’m scared to tell you, ya know? I’m scared. This is all… a lot, and I didn’t mean to, like… I don’t know--” 

“May I ask you something?” 

Prompto looks up at Ignis, eyes slightly wide. “Sure, Igs.”

“Did I make you uncomfortable? Please, be honest with me. I truly do not wish to make any part of you uncomfortable, I assure you. Your comfort and happiness mean quite a lot to me, Prompto. We may not actually be in a romantic relationship with one another, but I do not wish to be someone who causes you distress,” Ignis says, unable to keep his heart from fluttering nervously. 

Prompto’s hand shoots out to cover Ignis’s that rest on the steering wheel still. “No! Holy shit, no, what? I… that’s not what I meant at all, I just mean, like… you… I didn’t wanna make  _ you  _ uncomfortable, I guess.” Prompto starts laughing nervously. “I guess I’m kinda crappy at making sense, huh?”

The relief that floods through Ignis is so intense, if one could perhaps bottle it, it could quite literally be sold as medication for anxiety.

“Not at all, Prompto. I think it’s rather sweet you are so concerned,” Ignis promises. “But I assure you, it will be alright. And if you still desire this, then I do, as well.”

Prompto’s smile slowly spreads, seemingly more at ease. “O-okay, Iggy. Okay. Let’s do this.”

Ignis smiles in return. “Shall we,  _ darling?” _

Prompto giggles. “Yeah, babe. Let’s.”

It feels natural holding Prompto’s hand as they walk down the block toward the bar. They’re running a tad bit late due to the conversation they had in the car, but neither of them are nervous about it, it seems. Prompto’s hand clutches Ignis’s timidly, as if he’s still uncertain it is  _ okay,  _ but Ignis squeezes Prompto’s hand reassuringly, which puts a gentle pep in Prompto’s step.

As soon as they walk past the bar windows, Prompto makes a gentle squeaking noise.

“Shit, I think I see him,” Prompto nearly gasps.

Ignis raises an eyebrow, attempting to glance in the dimly lit bar windows.

“How in the bloody hell can you spot him? The windows are tinted,” Ignis says amusedly.

“Trust me, I can detect him, like some sorta douchebag radar,” Prompto says with a laugh. 

Ignis can’t help but laugh aloud at that remark. “I see.”

“Kiss me, Iggy? Kinda wanna rub it in his face how much I upgraded,” Prompto blurts, followed by a deep flush that blooms on his cheeks. 

Ignis feels a swirl of affection for Prompto with that. The mere thought of Prompto considering Ignis an upgrade to  _ anything  _ of Prompto’s makes his heart flutter eagerly.

“If you insist,” Ignis teases.

Prompto is perhaps a bit  _ too  _ ready for him now. He throws his hands around Ignis’s neck before he can even lean in, and Ignis smiles against Prompto’s lips as soon as their mouths meet. Ignis slides a hand around Prompto’s waist as Prompto parts his lips for Ignis.

Prompto presses his weight onto Ignis’s shoulders and hoists himself up, trusting Ignis to catch him. Ignis does so easily, pulling the other man into his arms as Prompto locks his legs around Ignis’s waist. He feels -- and hears -- Prompto giggle against him as Ignis gently brushes his tongue along Prompto’s. Ignis supports his weight easily, pausing for a moment to smile against Prompto’s mouth.

No one should publicly display affection like this, but neither of them show any indication of stopping. Ignis’s heart thuds in his chest, wondering if this is the last time he’ll get to enjoy Prompto like this, before they have to go back to being platonic once more.

That will be a lot harder, now that Ignis knows just what this feels like.

Prompto is the first to peel his lips from Ignis’s, looking down at him with a soft fondness, chest rising and falling from breathlessness. 

“Thanks, Iggy,” Prompto murmurs as he slides down Ignis’s body to free Ignis from Prompto’s grip.

Ignis lets him go, albeit reluctantly, as he smiles at Prompto. He leans in, pecking Prompto on the lips in an unexpected kiss.

“It was my pleasure, Prompto.”

Prompto bites his lip on a grin, and then looks over at the tinted bar windows, his face falling. Prompto looks back to Ignis, suddenly nervous again.

“I… wait, hang on, can we talk for a sec, Iggy? Away from the windows?” Prompto asks.

“Certainly, Prompto,” Ignis says. He gently grips Prompto’s hand and pulls him toward the corner of the building, out of sight. “Is something troubling you?”

“I… I think you should go, Iggy.”

It’s as if someone threw a bucket of ice water all over Ignis, or even possibly injected it straight into his veins. 

“I beg your pardon?”

Prompto frowns, and he looks even more nervous. “I… I feel bad about this. I don’t wanna lie, and… I think I should just tell him the truth. I don’t need some fake boyfriend so I can hide behind the fact that I’m single and he’s doin’ better than me.” 

Ignis can hardly keep the surprise off his face. “What are you on about? I thought we made it perfectly clear--”

“We did. I just… it’s one thing to pretend kiss between us, y’know? But it’s a whole other thing to put you through it in front of some asshole. I’m bein’ a shitty friend to you, and I’m also being a huge weenie.”

“I want to do this, Prompto. There isn’t any reason some twit should get any satisfaction over hurting you. I am here for you. You needn’t send me away. If you wish to tell him the truth, I will be there, as your friend, or as your… pretend partner-- as anything you need. But I do not wish for any moment for you to think that you are forcing me to do this,” Ignis insists.

Prompto is already looking off into the distance. “You don’t deserve to get all embarrassed by me, Igs. I can do it alone, I swear.”

“I never had any doubts you could,” Ignis promises. “You don’t  _ need  _ to do anything alone.”

Prompto snorts. “Don’t worry, I’ll definitely chicken out and tell him you couldn’t make it because of some fancy meeting at the citadel or something. But… I can’t put ya through this, Iggy.”

Ignis sighs. “I can’t change your mind, can I?”

Prompto shakes his head no. “But, um… can you maybe stick by, in case I need you?”

Ignis looks at Prompto fondly. “Only if you be honest about one thing for me.”

Prompto flushes. “Uh, what thing?”

“If it were up to you, would you have me there with you?”

Prompto chews on his lip, blinking a bit. “Y-yeah. I think I would.”

“Then allow me to. Please?”

“N-no… no, that’s okay, Iggy. Don’t try to argue with me! I’m heading in!” Prompto insists, bouncing with nervous energy as he runs around the corner.

“Prompto!” Ignis calls out after him. He sighs. It’s a lost cause; Prompto is already running inside.

Ignis thinks about this for a moment. He knows Prompto doesn’t want to do this alone, but out of some act of selfless preservation for Ignis, Prompto is throwing away all of their plans so that Ignis doesn’t have to suffer.

The only suffering Ignis feels, however, is right now, knowing that Prompto is inside alone. 

If Ignis is about to make an utter fool of himself, so be it. Ignis isn’t going to let Prompto suffer just because Prompto has convinced himself that Ignis doesn’t want this.

Ignis is so in love with the man it leaves a gentle ache in his chest.

With a deep breath, Ignis rounds the corner, heading into the bar hurriedly. He spots Prompto immediately, looking at the ground, fidgeting with his bracelets as he talks to someone, presumably the ex-boyfriend.

Ignis doesn’t even look at the twit. He doesn’t give a damn about the ex-boyfriend any longer.

Ignis walks right up to Prompto, placing his hand gently on Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto turns, a bit startled, and his eyes widen as soon as he looks at Ignis.

“Iggy?” Prompto asks softly. “I thought you, uh, had a late night and couldn’t make it.”

“I do,” Ignis murmurs, playing along. “But I wanted to drop by and give you an apology.”

“O-oh,” Prompto says softly. “You didn’t have to do that.”

The smile Prompto gives him warms Ignis’s heart. He looks so vulnerable at the moment, silently pleading Ignis with his eyes.

“I love you, darling,” Ignis tells him.

He means every word.

“I… I love you too, babe,” Prompto whispers, flush blossoming on his cheeks.

Ignis leans in, then, and presses his mouth to Prompto’s. Prompto presses into him, reaching up to gently touch Ignis’s cheek as they kiss.

Prompto’s hand trembles against Ignis’s face. Ignis covers Prompto’s hand with his own, securing Prompto to him, keeping him safe.

Ignis feels Prompto sigh into Ignis’s mouth, and Ignis smiles against his lips.

Ignis pulls back after a moment. “Shall I go now, my love?”

Prompto bites his lip, tears welling in his eyes as he nods. “Y-yeah. Thanks for… thanks for stopping by, Iggy.”

Ignis has never heard Prompto sound so sincere in his entire life.

“It was my pleasure.”

Ignis leans in and presses a kiss to Prompto’s cheek, and just like that, he’s out the door once more.

Ignis has every intention of waiting in the car for Prompto to be finished with whatever conversation he’s having with his ex, and Ignis laughs to himself on the way to the car as he realized something.

Ignis never even bloody looked at the ex-boyfriend once; he was far too occupied with kissing Prompto. 

Ignis puts his hands on his knees, looking at the ground once he’s out of the bar’s line of sight. He inhales and exhales shakily a few times, trying to gather himself. He can feel his eyes well up with tears.

Ignis is going to have to tell Prompto that he’s in love with him; of that he is absolutely certain. He’s far too gone, now.

“I-Iggy?” Prompto’s voice sounds in Ignis’s ears. It’s low, emotional, and with the gentle sniffle that accompanies it, he knows Prompto has been crying.

Ignis straightens up, spinning around, trying to blink back his own tears. “Prompto? What are you doing out here? Don’t you have--”

“I told him to fuck off,” Prompto says with a bitter laugh. “Should’ve done that the first time I saw him yesterday. But, y’know… oh well.” He shrugs.

“I…” Ignis begins, at a loss for words. “Prompto, I cannot tell you how sorry I am that I went against your wishes. I simply could not stand the thought of you being in there alone.”

“Iggy, I can’t believe you’re apologizing for the sweetest thing  _ anyone  _ has  _ ever  _ done for me. Like, ever.  _ Ever.  _ I… I gotta… I was so scared that you left, I had to run out here, I…” Prompto pauses to take a shaky breath. 

“I wouldn’t leave you. I had every intention of waiting for you,” Ignis assures him.

“Are you okay?” Prompto murmurs. “I… um, you… It looked like you were kinda hyperventilating for a sec.”

Ignis barks out a humorless laugh. “I suppose I was, yes.”

“Maybe I should, uh… do you need a minute?”

“I’m quite alright,” Ignis promises. “I do need to tell you something, however.”

“Can I… Iggy, I… in the bar, just now… when I said…” Prompto ducks his head, clenching and unclenching his fists. “I meant it, Iggy. I wasn’t… faking. The whole time, I… I wanted you to kiss me. I wished it was real. The  _ whole  _ time. I know that means you’re gonna take your daggers out and gut me like a fish, ‘cause let’s be real, I deserve it, but I…”

“Bloody hell,” Ignis interjects, and he feels a hysterical laugh make its way out of his throat. “ _ Bloody  _ hell.”

Prompto’s eyes widen, his cheeks colored a bright red. “Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I fucked this up, oh, shit--”

Ignis freezes. “Prompto--”

“Oh, fuck,” Prompto cries out, a tear sliding down his cheek. “It felt so real for me, Igs, when you told me you loved me, I… please, don’t… I’m sorry i made it weird--”

“ _ Prompto,”  _ Ignis says firmly, his voice sharp. He walks the few steps between them to close their distance, and he takes Prompto’s face in his hands. “It  _ was  _ real. Every word I said to you, I meant it, as well. I felt… so terribly that I wasn’t honest with you, that I kissed you under false pretenses.” Ignis lets out a breathless laugh. “I felt like the most selfish man alive. I offered to pretend with you so I didn’t  _ have  _ to pretend any longer.”

Prompto’s lips part in surprise. He’s speechless, for the longest time. He looks up at Ignis, that same vulnerable, wide-eyed expression for just a moment until he throws his arms around Ignis’s neck, burying his face into Ignis’s chest. His breathing is uneven, and Ignis can’t help but hold him ever so tightly as Prompto’s tears stain his shirt.

“Iggy,” Prompto whimpers against Ignis’s chest. It’s all he can say, but just the simple utterance of Ignis’s name is enough -- it’s a promise and a question, all at once.

“I’m so terribly sorry, Prompto. I was so foolish. I should have been honest with you. I love you, so much. I… truly always have,” Ignis admits shakily, his fingers running through Prompto’s hair. 

“S-same,” Prompto laughs nervously. “I almost fainted when you offered to be my boyfriend. I wanted it to be real so bad, I didn’t know… how to tell you. You have  _ nothing _ to be sorry about, Igs. You’re the kindest, most gentle person I’ve ever met.”

“Would you like it to be real now?” Ignis asks softly. “We can make it real, Prompto.”

Prompto pulls back just enough so that he can look up at Ignis, teary-eyed. “Even after the freaking roller-coaster ride I just put you through?”

“ _ Especially _ after that,” Ignis teases. “I… want you to be happy, Prompto. I want to show you all the happiness that you deserve, if you’ll have me.”

Prompto leans up and presses his lips to Ignis’s. It doesn’t really feel any different than the kisses they’ve already shared; Ignis should have known earlier that Prompto felt the same way as he did. Prompto himself is different, however; his energy has changed. He takes control of the kiss, pulling Ignis’s mouth down to meet his as he eagerly moves his lips against Ignis’s.

Ignis’s hands lock into Prompto’s hair, cradling his head as he lets Prompto kiss all the nervousness off of his lips. 

Prompto pulls back after a moment, absolutely beaming. It’s as if Prompto is sunshine, pure, radiant energy and beauty, and all Ignis can do for a moment is look at him in silent reverie. 

“I think you’ve ruined me for anyone else,” Prompto tells him softly. “I love you so much, it’s almost a little sad.”

“You ruined me a long time ago, if I’m quite honest,” Ignis promises with a gentle laugh. “I saved the photo you sent me-- of us kissing.”

Prompto grins. “Oh, babe, I hope you have a  _ lot  _ of phone memory. ‘Cuz there’s gonna be  _ so  _ much more where that came from.”

“Is that so? I’m quite certain I’ll manage,” Ignis teases. “Remind me to send the imbecile who broke your heart a fruit basket for sending you right into my arms.”

Prompto snorts. “Uh, fuck that. We’ll just tag him in all our cheesy photos instead.”

Ignis laughs, kissing Prompto’s knuckles. “Far better, my love.”


End file.
